Bella's Fun N' Random ToD Show!
by DancyBella
Summary: Welcome to this show! Oh, I love saying that!  Send your Truth or Dares! Plus, there is special guest stars. SEND SEND SEND!
1. Chapter 1

Bella: I just had to...

Random people: WELCOME ANOTHER CLICHE TRUTH OR DARE!

Bella: Yes. Thank you for making my point for me! Anyways, this is a truth or dare. But if the people don't do the dare or truth, there will be hilarious consuquences. Here is the guests!

Phineas!

Phineas: Hi.

Ferb!

Ferb: *Thumbs up*

Mia!

Mia: Do I have to be here?

Yes! Isabella!

Isabella: Whatcha dooin?

Buford!

Buford: Buford's gonn-

Baljeet!

Baljeet: Does anyone have a calculator? Oh wait, mine is here.

Irving!

Irving: EEEEEP!

Fireside Girls!

Fireside Girls: Ask us group truth or dares, or singular!

Gretchen: Any one of us!

Katie: Me!

Milly: No, me!

Bella: STOP FIGHTING! So, considering the fact that nobody sent in any dares yet... I'm gonna make them up! :D

*Everyone groans*

Bella: SHUT UP! So.. who to torture- I MEAN PICK first... Buford! So...

Buford: Wha?

Bella: I dare you to... Dance around like a little woodland pixie and sing "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga.

Buford: And what if I don't?

Bella: You don't want to know.

Buford: Bring it.

Bella: The thing is, if you don't... You have to kiss Pointy over there.

Phineas: ME?

Buford: HIM?

Bella: YES!

Buford: Give me a mic.

*Poker Face starts playing and Buford starts dancing and singing*

Buford: *singing* P-p-p-Poker Face, puh-p-p-Poker Face!

Mia: YOUR RUINING MY HEARING! D:

Isabella: I have to agree!

Phineas: Please, STOP!

Everyone except Buford: YES!

Buford: But I was having fun...

Bella: Now... Mia! I choose you!

Mia: PIKA!

Bella: Use thunderbolt!

*Everyone stares*

Bella: Fine.. Mia. I dare you to tell us ALL what your nickname back at your old school was. Or, eat feta cheese.

Mia: I'M ALLERGIC!

Bella: DO IT!

Mia: Fine.. *Eats Feta cheese* I'm gonna be SICK! *throws up in trash can*

Bella: So, tell us the nickname!

Mia: BUT I ATE THE STINKING CHEESE!

Bella: Actually.. If you refuse the thng you have to do, you do both.

Mia: WHAT?

Bella: SAY IT!

Mia: Poodle Butt...

*Everyone has an xD face on*

Phineas: Not as bad as Dinner Bell.

Isabella: THATS SO RETARDED!

Mia+Bella: EVERYONE HATES YOU!

Isabella: Awweh.. D:

Bella: How do we think of a way to get ideas...

Mia: *whisper whisper*

Bella: That works! *holds up Baljeet*

Mia: Send in dares or the nerd GETS IT!

Baljeet: Please don't hurt me!

Bella: *low voice* We won't. Unless there isn't any dares... Or REVIEWS!

Ferb: Review please.

*Everyone Faints*


	2. Chapter 2

Bella: WELCOME BACK! We have a great show for you tonight! We have a couple guest stars today that will be pretty cool!

Mia: Oh my gosh! You booked One Direction? :D

*Every fangirl squeals*

Bella: No way!

*Everyone awws*

Bella: We have... Finn and Jake from Adventure Time!

Finn: Can I have a cookie?

Jake: I want a cookie!

Bella: Fine.. *hands both cookie* So.. Jake. I have a question for you.

Jake: Mrrph mhhhmhhs! (Ask away!)

Bella: Who is your favourite person here? (Besides Finn)

Jake: Munch mhrph muhnm... Mhmnphch! (My favourite is... That kid!) *points to Ferb*

Bella: Okaay then. EAT YOUR COOKIE! *they both swallow*

Finn: Can I talk about h-

Bella: That's all the time we have for you two!

Finn: I thought this was a truth or dare show!

Bella: Yeah! I truthed Jake.

Finn: Oh yeah.

*everyone waves goodbye*

Isabella: That was pointless!

Bella: SHUT UP! So anyways, we have some truths and dares! Sorry if your's isn't in this chapter. It will be in the next one.

Phineas: You just broke the fourth wall!

Bella: Who cares? So the first one is for... Katie and Phineas. SmmrBlngs2U wants you two to kiss on the lips, for three minutes.

Katie: YEEEESSSSS!

Phineas: Okaaaaaaay...

Isabella: !

Bella: Now considering the fact these two need to breathe, they only have to kiss for... 10 seconds.

Phineas: Done.

Bella: Wait, WHAT?

Katie: We kissed while you were talking.

Bella: Good for you. Now we have one for... Isabella.

Isabella: Oh no.

Bella: Write All The Time wants you to confess your love to Phineas. Then kiss him.

Isabella: Fine...

*Walks up to Phineas*

Isabella: Phineas, I want to be more than friends. I always have! Now, tell me you feel the same!

Phineas: Yeah! I want to be BEST FRIENDS!

Isabella: Kiss me already!

Phineas: No thanks.

Isabella: It's the dare!

Phineas: Fine. *Kisses her hand for a minute* You didn't say where! xD

Isabella: HE KISSED ME! *faints*

Bella: Okay. Now we have one for... Baljeet!

Baljeet: As long as it isn't dangerous!

Bella: Ricardo wants you to BREAK YOUR CALCULATOR!

Baljeet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *drops to his knees* Anything but that!

Bella: Wait.. That's all the time we have for today!

Baljeet: Yay!

Bella: Stay tuned! Baljeet still has to break the calculator!

Baljeet: Aww..

Bella: Bella is out, PEACE!


End file.
